


Those who succeed us.

by Wundersmidget



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Bingo 2020 - Scars, Friendship, Gen, batman bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Dick and Donna discuss the newer heroes that have risen since they became well known.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Those who succeed us.

“I thought you had said that you were not going to be Batman.” Donna deadpanned as she treated the new scar that adorned Dick Grayson’s arm.

“And as I understood it, I thought that you were never going to be Wonder Woman.” Donna’s friend retorted through gritted teeth.

“Our reasoning for that was very different, I always saw Wonder Woman as belonging to my Sister, you didn’t want to fall into the cycle of darkness that came with the cowl.”

Donna Troy had been Wonder Woman for three months now, ever since Diana had stepped into her role as Queen of the Amazons. Like Dick had with the Batman role, it had not been by choice, but by necessity.

“What else am I supposed to do? Let Gotham burn? The city has already felt the change in the wind, they need a Batman.”

“And why does it have to be you?”

Dick sighed.

“Who else, Jason is violent, Tim lacks the violence, Steph is too friendly, Damian is too young and Cassandra, Cassandra carries too much weight in her eyes already.”

Dick winced as Donna helped fix a dislocated shoulder.

“So the duty falls on you.”

“It always does Donna, we are the original partners after all.”

Donna thought of Cassie Sandmark, the second Wonder Girl, of Wallace West, the second Kid Flash, even of Jonathan Kent and Lorena Marquez. She knew just as well as Dick that that was why she and Dick and Wally had taken up their mentor’s titles, why Connor and Roy and Garth would eventually follow their mentors.

“You know, most of us have more scars than half of this country combined.”

Donna stayed silent, she knew that Dick just needed some time to vent, he would let her do the same.

“But then you have these new heroes, not just the Damians and Cassies, but Gotham and Gotham girl, Jessica Cruz and Bluebird. They're almost tripping over their own feet, were we like that back when we first started?”

“I don’t like to think we were that bad.” Donna said.

Nightwing slumped back as Donna finished applying the final bandages to his scars.

“Remember when we were that innocent.”

Donna sighed, she knew what Dick meant, not all of the new heroes came from good, safe lives or course, but they still hadn’t seen the chaos caused by Larfleeze, by Darkseid, even by Luthor, they weren’t like her and Dick, they were new, still with a touch of wonder when they met other superheroes.

“I think what really matters, what makes them like us, is that we all are willing to lay down our lives for this planet and its people. And no matter what is thrown at us, we will take it.”

Dick nodded.

“Thanks for this Donna.”

“No problem Dick, anytime.”

“Tell Cassie that I say hi”

“Tell Steph that she can come over anytime.”

As Donna departed Titans tower, she smirked.

Dick Grayson could be as stubborn as his predecessor sometimes, but Donna had learnt nothing if not how to get at him when it mattered.


End file.
